1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A display device is connected to another electronic device by a cable. Usually, the cable is separated from display device, and it is inconvenient to transport the display device and the cable together. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.